


First Holiday

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [100]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, First Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The second chapter is less innocent, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a thing with Ithro showing Glanni about Christmas, since Glanni didn't know what Christmas was?Also Contains-Prompt: Glanni and ithro get caught under the mistletoe and Glanni shows ithro what it means ;)





	1. First Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a thing with Ithro showing Glanni about Christmas, since Glanni didn't know what Christmas was?

“ _What_ is that  _thing_ doing  _in_ our  _apartment_?” Glanni all but shrieked as Íþróttaálfurinn dragged the tree through the front door.

Íþró blinked, “It’s our Christmas tree?”

“Why are you bringing it inside?!”

“For Christmas! Where do you keep  _your_ Christmas trees?”

“Outside?? In the park or town square or someplace trees just  _are_.”

Íþró propped the tree against the wall of the sitting room and looked at his boyfriend, “Have you… have you never had a Christmas tree? With decorations and presents?”

Glanni crossed his arms, “I’ve…  _seen_ it done. In movies and whatever. But I didn’t think people actual  _did_  that.”

Very rarely did Glanni talk about his childhood with Íþró. Íþró never asked. It seemed like a sore topic and the last thing he wanted was to push Glanni. Them finally moving in together after a year and a half was pushing enough. 

“When I was younger, we always went out to find the biggest tree we could,” Íþró began. Glanni hopped up on the kitchen counter and listened. “Sportacus was the youngest so he always held the ropes while I held the saw. Our father would cut down the tree himself, and he and mother would carry it home. We would decorate it that night. Mother would help us string cranberries and popcorn. Sportacus and I used to fight over who got to put the star on top.” 

Íþró chuckled at the memory and checked to make sure Glanni was still listening. His boyfriend was still watching him intently. He seemed absorbed in the story.

“On Christmas Eve our whole family would get together for dinner. Usually at our house, since it was the biggest. Then before bed, Father would read us stories. He always did the best voices. The next morning there would be presents under the tree. Bright wrapping paper, perfect bows- we would save the stockings for last. Mother always made muffins for breakfast. Muffins and hot apple cider.

“After presents we would play in the snow until the family came over again. There would be fish for dinner, then more gifts. We would play games, eat, talk, and sing carols until very late. Usually we would wait for Sportacus to fall asleep under the Christmas tree. That was how we knew it was time for everyone to go home. 

“I haven’t been home for Christmas in many years,” Íþró finished. He looked up at Glanni, who was still watching him with a thoughtful expression. Íþró moved to stand in front of Glanni. Lacing their fingers together, Íþró stood between Glanni’s dangling legs.

“That is the Christmas I want to share with you, if you are willing,” Íþró said quietly. He kissed the back of Glanni’s hand and looked up pleadingly.

After a moment, Glanni wrenched his hand away with a look of disgust, “I _refuse_ to have fish on Christmas.” He rested his arms around Íþró’s neck, “But everything else sounds pretty wonderful. Can we have Robbie and Sportacus over Christmas Eve?”

“Only if you can convince your brother to not trick Sportacus.”

“I will if you can convince _your_ brother to confess already.”

Íþró chuckled again and kissed Glanni, “I love you.”

“You have good taste,” Glanni said smoothly even as his cheeks turned pink. “I love you too.”


	2. First Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Glanni and ithro get caught under the mistletoe and Glanni shows ithro what it means ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up building on this. It gets a little... more than I usually go. So. There's your warning.

Íþróttaálfurinn half dragged, half carried Glanni to the other side of the celebration hall. The only reason the manhandling was necessary was because Glanni kept turning around to yell something back at Íþró’s cousins.

“And it’s called  _fashion_ , HELEN,  _look it up_!” Glanni’s scream was met with more curses only Íþró understood.

“Her name is Hekla…” Íþró corrected halfheartedly.

“Do I  _look_ like I care?! Let me at her!”

“She is a hero just like me. Do you really want to fight her?”

Glanni glared behind them as Íþró set him down, “… Maybe not up close.”

Íþró sighed and took Glanni’s hand. “I’m sorry. I did not know she would be here. Her family has always been more traditional.” If Íþró had known that particular group of cousins was going to be at his family’s New Year Eve party, he would have stayed away. Maybe spent the day in Lazytown. 

Glanni was still fuming; the hand Íþró was holding shook with rage. “Just because I’m not a stupid elf I’m not “ _worthy”_  of your family? Where does she get off saying that? There’s nothing wrong with me not being an elf, right?” He turned his glare to Íþró. “ _Right_?!” he repeated, almost desperately. 

“Of course not!” 

“I don’t embarrass you?”

Íþró couldn’t hold back as snort, “Well of course you do,” he said softly. “But you _love_ embarrassing me. I’m not embarrassed because you’re not an elf!” He went on quickly when Glanni tried to free his hand, “It’s part of…  _us_. I complain about your sweets and you try to make me look unprofessional in front of the kids. I carry you away from parties and you get my family’s names wrong on purpose.”

Glanni actually let out a chuckle at that last part. He seemed a bit calmer, his shoulders were less tense. Íþró tugged him closer and they stood side by side, watching the party and enjoying the other’s company.

“The rest of your family is nice,” Glanni admitted, looking around the hall.

Íþró smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you think so.”

“After what you said before Christmas I was excited to meet them. Speaking of which,” Glanni jerked his head upwards, “I think they missed a spot cleaning up last week.”

Íþró looked up and spotted what was hanging above them. “Oh, that’s mistletoe,” he explained. He still didn’t know what knowledge Glanni had of Christmas traditions. “Usually when people get caught standing under it—”

“Oh I know  _exactly_ what people do.”

Before Íþró could react, Glanni had backed him up against the wall and kissed him.

Their kisses were rarely innocent and this one was no exception. The hero let his eyes slip shut. Firm hands against his shoulders kept him in place against the wall. Shows of strength like this from Glanni always aroused Íþró. The guests, the party, and his annoying cousins left his mind as he wound his arms around Glanni’s neck

Íþró felt Glanni’s tongue pass his lips and Íþró groaned, reaching out with his own tongue on reflex. Glanni moaned, loudly, and pressed his body against Íþró’s. One hand snaked down to play with the hem of Íþró’s shirt. Cold fingertips brushed Íþró’s lower stomach and Íþró slid his lips away from Glanni’s as he let out a shuttering sigh into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

There was a wordless cry of disgust from somewhere nearby. It was followed by another string of curses in Elvish. Only then did Glanni release him. Only then did Íþró open his eyes and remember that his  _entire family_  was in the room.

Glanni grinned cheekily at him, “I believe  _that’s_ what people do under mistletoe.”


End file.
